Il mutamento
by allie33
Summary: Il mutamento Die Veränderung... Nur wer verändert sich hier? Ist es tatsächlich Draco oder Harry? Oder jemand ganz anderes? Slash? Nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen :p
1. Chapter 1

**Il mutamento**

Das mit Malfoy irgendetwas nicht mehr stimmte, fiel mir vor genau 3 Wochen auf. Es war ein Mittwoch, der schrecklichste Tag in der Woche an dem wir ganze 4 Stunden mit den Schlangen zusammmen hatten.

An genau diesem... oder war es vielleicht doch am Donnerstag gewesen? Hm ok sagen wir dann es war _ungefähr _vor 3 Wochen als es mir auffiel, tut ja auch nichts zur Sache.

Also, mir fiel auf, dass Malfoy _verdammt nochmal _sexy geworden war!

Ja da guckt ihr... ich sag ja, irgendetwas stimmte nicht mehr mit ihm, irgendwas hatte dieser elende Bastard wieder einmal angestellt. Aber diesmal auf _meine _Kosten... verdammt!

Es machte mich irre, verständlich, und ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich mich gegenüber diesem völlig anderen Malfoy verhalten sollte.

Und jetzt könnt ihr euch bestimmt vorstellen, wie ich mich in den letzten 3 Wochen zum Schulidioten gemacht hatte...

„Harryyyy... Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?"

Hermines äußerst angenehme Stimme riss mich aus meinen Malfoy-Gedanken.

„Klar Herm", antwortete ich etwas verwirrt. Was wollte sie denn jetzt schon wieder?

Die Augen verdrehend seufzte sie nur und schlug das Buch, das sie in der Hand hielt mit einem Knall zu.

Ich seufzte auch und erhob mich dabei langsam. „So Leute ich wird jetzt ins Bett gehen schätze ich".

Jetzt hatte ich auch Rons, Deans und Seamus' Aufmerksamkeit, die vier vor mir starrten mich komisch an, bis Herm mich erlöste und meinte: „Es ist 17.45 Uhr, Harry, in einer viertel Stunde fängt das Abendessen an. Ich denke _nicht_, dass du jetzt ernsthaft vorhast ins Bett zu gehen!"

Oh man... ich merkte regelrecht wie das Blut in meinen Kopf schoss. So, jetzt wisst ihr was ich meinte mit „zum Schulidioten machen".

_Verdammt. _

°°°°°

Die Kirschtörtchen und auch das Mousse au Chocolat, das es zum Nachtisch gab, sahen einfach köstlich aus stellte ich gerade fest, als Ron seinen Kakao halb durch die Nase, halb durch den Mund vor Lachen auf meinen Teller spuckte.

Genervt schob ich meinen Teller von mir weg und maulte in die Rictung von Ron und Seamus (dem das ganze zu verdanken war, da er bestimmt wieder einen von seinen versauten Witzen gebracht hatte): „Maaan, kann man hier nicht mal mehr normal essen? Ihr seid solche Schweine..."

Ron fing nur noch mehr zu Lachen und gleichzeitig wegen Sauerstoffmangel zu Keuchen an und Seamus schenkte ihm nur sein patentiertes Grinsen.

„Erzä...zähl...-Keuch-Hhhhharry-Keuch-", hörte man da von Ron.

Verwirrt schaute ich von dem einen Verückten zum anderen und hob meine Augenbrauen soweit wie möglich... die beiden Scherzkekse sollten ruhig wissen das ich mir langsam verarscht vorkam.

„Ach ich habe mich nur gefragt, wer bei Malfoy und Zabini oben liegt!"

Hä? Hab ich etwa irgendwas verpasst? Ich versuchte meine Augenbrauen noch weiter zu heben (ich weiss, sah wahrscheinlich nicht besonders toll aus) und machte genau das, was ich als erstes dachte:

_„Hä?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Il mutamento **

Kapitel 2

Ich schnaubte immernoch genervt als ich die Birne auf dem Gemälde kurz kitzelte. Mal wieder hatten alle über mich gelacht, war ja auch nichts Neues. Aber trotzdem... wenn sogar Hermine anfängt über einen zu lachen, _dann_ könnt ihr euch sicher sein, dass es ernst ist.

Leise seufzend trat ich durch den entstandenen Durchgang in die Küche und wurde wie sonst auch immer innerhalb von einer Sekunde von Dobby herzlich begrüßt.

„Was möchten, Sir Harry?" fragte er mich mit seiner krächzenden Stimme.

„Es wär echt nett, wenn ich noch ein paar von den Kirschtörtchen bekommen könnte. Geht das?"

Die Frage wäre eigentlich total unnötig gewesen, denn schon bei dem Wort „Kirschtörtchen" hatten die anderen Hauselfen ein ganzes Tablett mit den Köstlichkeiten gefüllt und kamen auf mich zu gesprungen.

Ich bedankte mich schnell und versprach ihnen demnächst mal wieder einen längeren Besuch abzustatten. Sie strahlten mich an als hätte ich ihnen sonst wie viele Galleonen versprochen und ich machte das ich weg kam.

Nicht das ihr mich falsch versteht, ich mag die Elfen... aber im Moment erinnerte mich deren Gesellschaft an die von meinen Freunden.

Und auf die konnte bzw. _wollte _ich jetzt eindeutig verzichten.

Genüsslich schob ich mir fast ein halbes Törtchen in den Mund. Mhh, das war einfach zu lecker! Ich sag euch, die können _backen_! Unglaublich...

In der nächsten Kurve blieb mir der wohl doch etwas zu groß geratene Happen jedoch fast im Hals stecken.

Zu recht etwas erschrocken starrte ich den Grund meiner derzeitigen Verwirrtheit und einen seiner Freunde an.

Ok, schon allein, dass es gerade Malfoy war von den Hunderten von Hogwartsschülern, war ein komischer Zufall fand ich. Aber was dann passierte...

Zabini, ich erinnerte mich ganz plötzlich doch wieder an den Namen, stieß mit einem leichten Lachen seine Hüfte lasziv gegen Malfoys und _dann _legte er auch noch den Arm um die seines „Kumpels".

Ich hätte tatsächlich und absolut ohne zu übertreiben fast mein Kirschtörtchen wieder ausgespuckt, konnte es nur im letzten Moment noch zurückhalten.

Und _jetzt _konnte ich mir auch ungefähr vorstellen, was Seamus vorhin gemeint hatte...

_Urgh!_

°°°°°

Als ich leicht außer Atem im Gemeinschaftraum ankam, wurde ich – natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein – von scheinbar allen Seiten blöd angestarrt.

Die Augen verdrehend steuerte ich Ron und die anderen an und stellte das Tablett mit den Törtchen vor ihnen hin.

Ich murmelte noch schnell ein „Lasst es euch schmecken und Gute Nacht" und lief weiter die Treppe hoch zu den Schlafsälen.

Der Flur, von dem die Türen zu den Zimmern abgingen, war noch dunkel, da wohl bisher noch niemand hier hoch gekommen war.

Automatisch schoss mir wieder das Bild von gerade in den Kopf und als ich dann die Tür zu unserem Schlafsaal erreichte, führte mein Gehirn die Szene weiter. Immer weiter... bis ich bei meinem Bett angekommen war, hatte sich das ganze soweit entwickelt, dass Malfoy und Zabini sich mehr als innig küssten und _verdammt _auch betatschten.

Stöhnend ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und presste mein Gesicht nur so ins Kissen. Aber das Bild wollte nicht verschwinden... stattdessen wurde aus Zabini ganz plötzlich _ich_!

Entsetzt fuhr ich wieder auf. Was sollte das denn jetzt werden? Perverse Fantasien mit Malfoy! So tief war ich jawohl noch nicht gesunken.

_Oder doch ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Also, als erstes natürlich: Vielen lieben Dank an meine erste Reviewerin Schu12 _**kisses **_Hab mich echt gefreut über dein Review! Ich hoffe die Story verläuft so, wie du es dir denkst bzw. erhoffst ._

**Il mutamento**

Kapitel 3

Seufzend schlug ich meine Augen auf und setzte gleich darauf meine Brille auf.

Es kam mir vor, als wenn ich schon seit Stunden wach liegen würde und auch davor nur wenig geschlafen hätte. Die Uhr zeigte jedoch schon 6.37 an, was nur eine knappe Stunde vor meiner normalen Aufstehzeit war.

Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken an das zu verschwenden, was mich letzte Nacht nicht hatte durchschlafen lassen, schleppte ich meinen müden Körper ins Badezimmer.

Jetzt erst mal schön heiß duschen, dann werde ich jedenfalls einigermaßen wach.

Gesagt, getan wie man so schön sagt.

Das blöde war nur, dass ich jetzt leicht fröstelnd aus der Duschkabine trat und feststellte, dass ich kein Handtuch mitgenommen hatte.

Hm, ich hatte jetzt die Möglichkeit schnell ins Zimmer zu laufen und mir entgültig den Arsch abzufrieren oder ich würde einfach ein paar Minuten warten, bis Dean oder so kam und diesen dann zurückschicken um mein Handtuch zu holen.

Die zweite Möglichkeit erschien mir in diesem Moment eindeutig besser. Mir war hier im Bad, welches noch voll von den warmen Wasserdämpfen meiner Dusche war, sogar kalt.

Naja, es würde bestimmt nur noch ein paar Minuten dauern... Dean war eigentlich immer einer der ersten, die von uns ins Bad gingen.

Mein Blick schweifte jedoch schon nach ein paar Sekunden etwas gelangweilt umher und blieb schließlich an meinem Spiegelbild hängen.

Skeptisch musterte ich meinen Körper. Ok, man konnte schon erkennen, dass ich Quidditch spielte, es zeichneten sich hier und da Muskeln ab.

Aber leider betrieb ich scheinbar nicht so ein effektives Training wie eine gewisse andere Person, an die ich jetzt wirklich absolut _nicht _denken werde, denn bei dieser zeichneten sich die Muskeln sogar durch einige (_unvorteilhafte _wohlbemerkt!) Oberteile ab.

Jaa ich weiß ich brauch es gar nicht zu leugnen, sofort erschien ein Bild dieser Person in meinem Kopf mit einem _verdammt _unvorteilhaften Shirt...

Zum Glück (?) ging in diesem Moment die Tür auf und Seamus betrat das Badezimmer.

Ich war mir gar nicht mehr bewusst, dass ich im Moment etwas nackt war und drehte mich glücklich zu ihm um, um ihn mein Handtuch und vielleicht auch meine Klamotten holen zu lassen.

Als er jedoch seinen Blick über meinen Körper schweifen ließ und dann sein typisches Grinsen aufsetzte, wurde es mir sofort wieder klar.

_Oh man..._

°°°°°

Wisst ihr, manchmal... naja sagen wir eher _meistens _hab ich echt die Nase voll von meinen Freunden.

Jetzt war mal wieder einer dieser Momente. Wütend warf ich jedem einzelnen von ihnen einen Todesblick zu, auch wenn mich grad keiner beachtete.

Mich nicht beachten, aber sich auf meine Kosten amüsieren, das können diese Idioten gut. Pah!

Ich beschleunigte meine Schritte und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl neben irgendeinem Schüler, den ich nicht kannte.

Ron verstand diesen Wink offensichtlich nicht, was auch zu erwarten war, und setzte sich gleich neben mich.

Lachend klopfte er mir auf den Rücken und meinte, während ich ihn weiterhin sauer ignorierte: „Mensch Harry! Seit wann kannst du nicht mehr über dich selbst lachen?"

Jetzt drehte ich mich doch zu ihm: „Tut mir _echt_ leid, aber ich kann daran, dass ich nun mal mein Handtuch vergessen habe, einfach nichts lustiges finden".

„Es ist ja auch nicht böse gemeint. Wirklich, das lustige daran war eigentlich nur, wie Seamus es erzählt hat. Du weißt schon seine Art..."

Ich ließ Hermine gar nicht erst ausreden sondern nahm mir einfach ein Sandwich und stand auf.

Die Harry-Rufe überhörte ich einfach und ging zügig Richtung Tür.

Dabei ließ ich leider, und ganz _versehentlich_ versteht sich, den Blick über den Slytherin Tisch schweifen und da saß dieser blonde Teufel neben diesem... mir fiel nicht mal mehr ein passendes Wort für Zabini ein!

Naja aufjedenfall saßen sie da und Zabini hatte doch tatsächlich seine Hand auf Malfoys Bein gelegt!

Ich wäre fast mit offenem Mund gegen die Tür gelaufen, hätte ich mich nicht im letzten Moment zur Ordnung gerufen.

Die schwere Tür ließ ich trotzdem hinter mir laut zuknallen. Sollte ruhig jeder wissen, dass ich schlecht drauf war.

Das mit den beiden Slytherin Bastards/Bastarden (Anmerkung d. Autorin: Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es heisst o.O) ging mir natürlich trotzdem nicht aus dem Kopf.

Ich schwöre, Zabini hatte 100 die Hand auf Malfoys Bein. Es war so auffällig gewesen, dass die Szene einem regelrecht ins Auge sprinen musste.

_Ekelhaft._


	4. Chapter 4

Ohh 2 Reviews :) Und dann auch noch so liebe, ihr macht mich glücklich!

Vieeelen Dank an angellike (Freut mich sehr, dass meine FF und mein Harry' dir gefallen! Und danke natürlich auch für die Infos zu Bastard(e) Stimmt, man kann immer noch etwas dazu lernen, hätte es nämlich nicht gewusst o') und auch an Draygirl (Auch bei dir freut es mich, dass du weiterlesen wirst, hoffe es gefällt dir. Und das mit dem Threesome... **schweigen** XD Ich sag da jetzt mal absolut nichts zu, soll ja spannend bleiben, vllt ja, vllt nein? .)

Kurze Anmerkung noch: Ich weiss ich habe _sehr_ kurze Kapitel, dafür bemühe ich mich schnell zu updaten. Naja dieses ist wieder etwas kürzer als das letzte, glaub ich Und so richtig zufrieden bin ich auch nicht... -.-' Naja, trotzdem viel Spaß!

**Il mutamento**

Kapitel 4

Ich hatte im Moment so was von keine Lust auf Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit- Überraschung, Überraschung- den Slytherins.

Das Gefühl, dass ich vom Schicksal verarscht werde, könnt ihr jawohl nachvollziehen, oder?

Da hatte ich einmal ein _richtiges _Problem mit einer Schlange und da werde ich von der ganzen Bande regelrecht verfolgt. Im Ernst, es kam mir vor, als hätte ich neuerdings doppelt so viel Unterricht mit denen als vorher.

Naja, ich war einer der ersten bei Hagrids Hütte, zusammen mit zwei Slytherins, die ich nicht genau kannte.

Ich setzte mich auf die massive Holzbank, die vor der Hütte stand und starrte regelrecht Löcher in den Schlosseingang.

Jeden Moment werden da die elenden Schlangen herauskommen und mitten unter ihnen die beiden Schlimmsten.

Warum waren die beiden eigentlich so feige und zeigten nicht öffentlich, was für ein hübsches Pärchen sie waren? Tz, aber Mut war ja noch nie die Stärke der Slytherins gewesen.

Jetzt ging oben beim Schloss die Eingangstür auf und ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, um zu sehen wer dort ins Freie trat.

Es waren meine _treuen_ Freunde, ich konnte mich im Moment noch nicht entscheiden, ob die Slytherins schlimmer gewesen wären.

Jaja, ihr findet bestimmt, dass ich übertreibe... Ach ich weiss doch auch nicht, im Moment spielten meine Gefühle völlig verrückt. Nee, das nehm ich zurück, bin jawohl kein Mädchen.

Ich verzog mein Gesicht ein bisschen. Ok, ein _kleines bisschen_ spielten sie wohl doch verrückt, denn direkt hinter meinen Freunden traten Malfoy und sein neuer Anhang aus der Tür.

Ich fühlte mich plötzlich ganz kribbelig, denn das Schlimme war:

_Alleine_.

°°°°°

„Hey Har', bist doch nicht immernoch sauer, oder? Nene, war doch nur Kinderkram... find ich Harry. Ach komm schon, sag was! Wegen so was streiten wir uns doch nicht...?", redete Ron halbwegs ohne Punkt und Komma. Seine Unsicherheit konnte man schon fast riechen.

Ich konnte mir das Lachen fast nicht mehr verkneifen und drehte schnell meinen Kopf zur Seite, ich mein ich war _irgendwie _schon ziemlich wütend gewesen, zu Recht, aber Ron hatte mit dem „Kinderkram" schon Recht.

Seamus stand rechts von mir und sah mein unterdrücktes Kichern natürlich sofort, was mir sein breites Grinsen bestätigte.

Und plötzlich hatten es alle mitbekommen, weil er leise lachte und mein Lachen auch aus mir rausplatzte.

Jetzt war es an Ron mich beleidigt anzusehen. Doch Rons Fähigkeit, Leute zu verarschen hielt sich schon immer in Grenzen, denn schon in der nächsten Sekunde ließ er sich zu mir auf die Bank fallen.

„Mensch Kumpel, du hättest mich fast gehabt!", meinte er grinsend und wuschelte mir durch die Haare.

Meine Bemerkung, von wegen _fast _gehabt, vergaß ich sofort und funkelte ihn an.

Nicht das meine Haare unbedingt mein Heiligtum wären, aber sie waren schon wuschelig genug!

Und deshalb startete ich einen eher kläglichen Versuch seine Hand wegzuschieben, das scheiterte jedoch an Rons Stärke von der ich vorher nicht mal was gewusst hatte. Und so was nennt man fair...

Im nächsten Augenblick war es, scheinbar zur Belustigung aller anderen, pah anstatt mir zu helfen, sogar soweit gekommen, dass ich auf der Bank zurückgedrängt lag. Er hatte mich „festgenagelt" und wuschelte immer weiter...

Es war zum Verzweifeln, wirklich, ich wehrte mich ohne Pause und trotzdem hatte ich irgendwie keine wirkliche Chance gegen Ron.

„Maaan Ron, hör auf du Arsch! Es reicht echt", schrie ich ihm fast entgegen und, oh Wunder, es wirkte und er sprang lachend von der Bank herunter.

Genau in dem Moment kam auch Hagrid und ich setzte mich auf, dabei warf ich jedem meiner Freunde noch mal einen bösen Blick zu und stand dann auf.

Mein Blick streifte, ganz zufällig versteht sich, Malfoy und Zabini... und mein Herz begann zu klopfen, als wenn ich beim Starren erwischt worden wäre.

Sie hatten mich angeguckt...

_Beide!_


	5. Chapter 5

-.- Tut mirwirklich Leid, dass das neue Kapitel erst jetzt kommt. War leider nicht zuhause die letzten Tage... Hoffe als Entschädigung ist es ok, dass das Kapitel etwas länger ist als sonst. Diesmal sind es 3 Abschnitte,zwar auch nicht soo viel mehr, aber immerhin;)

Und natürlich wieder viiiiieeelen Dank an meine super lieben Reviewer **angellike**_ (Ja, Harry hat es schon schwer ;)Find ich lustig, dass er sich "wie eine 14-jährige die grad ihre Tage hat und..." benimmt deiner Meinung nach XD), _**Silithiel**_ (Freut mich, dassdir die FF bis jetzt gefällt :))_ _und _**Anne Carter **_(Danke :) Freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte auch gefällt.Hoffe dies ist auch weiterhin der Fall ;))!_ strahl Hab mich wie immer total gefreut. ganz doll knuddel

**Il mutamento**

Kapitel 5

„Hagrids Unterricht ist auch nicht mehr das, was er mal war, findet ihr nicht Leute?", durchbrach Ron als erster die Stille, die den ganzen Weg von Hagrids Hütte bis zum Schloss, dass wir genau jetzt erreichten, geherrscht hatte.

Eigentlich wollte ich gerade dazu ansetzen um ihm beizupflichten, dass ich es auch wirklich schade fände, dass Hagrid keine wirklich _gefährlichen_ Tiere mehr durchnahm im Unterricht. Naja ok, ganz so schade war es dann auch wieder nicht... Aber dafür äußerst langweilig.

Aber naja wie gesagt _wollte_ ich das sagen, brachte jedoch schließlich keinen Ton raus, sondern nur ein langsames Nicken zustande.

Ihr könnt euch sicher denken warum... Genau, es waren wie immer Malfoy und Zabini.

Diesmal war es aber Malfoys, naja wie soll ich sagen, _abartig _heißes Hinterteil, welches mir regelrecht in die Augen stach, als irgendjemand die Haupttür geöffnet hatte.

Warum war mir das denn bis jetzt noch nie aufgefallen? Malfoy hatte einfach ein _schrecklich _perfektes Hinterteil...

Obwohl... in dem Moment fiel mir auf, dass er seine Schulrobe nicht trug und ich deshalb freie Sicht auf seinen in eine schwarze, und meiner Meinung nach _ziemlich _enge, Hose verpackten Po hatte.

Und dann passierte etwas was in zweierlei Hinsicht schrecklich war: irgendetwas versperrte mir plötzlich diese wunderbare Aussicht und dann war es auch noch eine Hand, die natürlich nur einem gehören konnte...

_Scheiß Zabini!_

°°°°°

Erschöpft und auch ein wenig erleichtert ließ ich mich in mein Bett fallen. Der Tag war einfach nur langweilig und öde gewesen.

Bis auf die Begegnung vor der Eingangshalle mit... nun ja, Malfoys _Hinterseite _hatte ich diesen nicht mehr gesehen.

Naja, gesehen schon, aber nur beim Essen und da war auch nichts weiter passiert. Ach was erzähl ich hier eigentlich...

Passiert war auch die letzten Tage nichts, ich weiss, ich interpretier in das alles etwas mehr hinein. Aber was ich meine ist, dass Zabini beim Mittag- und auch beim Abendessen, absolut gegen meine _Befürchtungen, _seine Hand nicht irgendwo bei Malfoy gelagert hatte.

Er hat ganz normal damit gegessen, ihr glaubt es bestimmt auch kaum!

Ich kuschelte mich etwas tiefer in meine Decke und wartete darauf, dass einer der anderen endlich mal das Licht aus machen würde.

Naja wo war ich? Achja, schließlich hatte Zabini schon fast überall seine Finger gehabt... auf seinem Bein und sogar an seinem _verdammten _Arsch!

Ich erschauderte... wer weiss wo er sie noch überall hatte.

Ok Schluss jetzt Harry! Bevor ich mich noch in meinem Bett übergeben musste.

In diesem Moment schaltete Seamus das Licht aus und rief uns allen noch ein „Schlaft schön" zu.

Und als hätte es auch bei mir im Kopf „Klick" gemacht, kam mir das erste Mal der Gedanke, ob ich Malfoy wirklich anziehend fand und wie es eigentlich dazu gekommen war.

Ja wie war es zu diesem, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, _Skandal _gekommen?

Ich konnte es mir aber nur mit einem „Einfach so" beantworten, was natürlich total schwachsinnig war.

Aber Moment mal, ich fand Malfoy doch gar nicht anziehend!

Ich presste mein Gesicht in mein Kissen und versuchte zu schnauben, was natürlich wegen des Kissens nicht funktionierte.

Frustriert drehte ich meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, auch um besser atmen zu können. Malfoy war, ist und vor allem _wird _auch niemals irgendwie anziehend auf mich wirken.

So ein totaler Schwachsinn... Nein nein, das würde gar nicht gehen.

_Niemals..._

°°°°°

Hoffentlich wird dieser Tag heute besser als der gestrige. Relativ schlecht gelaunt schob ich mir ein Muffinstückchen nach dem anderen in den Mund.

Ich hatte mal wieder zu lange wach gelegen. Viel zu lange, denn ich merkte schon jetzt, dass mit mir nicht viel anzufangen war, mindestens die ersten beiden Stunden lang jedenfalls.

„Na komm schon Harry, jetzt komm endlich! Hast schon genug Süßkram für die ganzen nächsten Tage gegessen", meinte Hermine sichtlich genervt.

Tz, kein Wunder, die standen auch bestimmt schon 3 Minuten hinter mir und warteten, dass ich aufstand. Sollten die doch alleine gehen.

Naja, tu ich denen mal einen Gefallen... ich schob mir noch schnell ein großes Stück Brownie rein und stand dann gemächlich auf.

„Jaja, Mine. Bleib cool", maulte ich leise und schlenderte hinter meinen Freunden her, die sich allesamt seufzend in Bewegung gesetzt hatten als ich mich bewegt hatte.

Aber jedenfalls waren wir dieses Mal nicht wieder die ersten im Kerker.

Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört, wir hatten mal wieder Unterricht mit den Slytherins. Ich glaube, ich werde mich demnächst _echt _mal beschweren, langsam kann das nicht mehr angehen.

Naja, Malfoy und Zabini waren aber noch nicht da, falls euch das interessiert. Mich tut es das jedenfalls nicht... Nein, wirklich kein Stück.

Sollen die beiden doch machen was sie wollen! Obwohl... nein lieber nicht, das ist ja ekelhaft.

Diese unschönen Gedanken wurden zum Glück von Snape unterbrochen, der an uns vorbei stürmte und die schwere Kerkertür aufschloss.

Im Klassenzimmer setzte ich mich wie immer neben Ron, der mich irgendwie ziemlich vorsichtig ansah.

„Ist was?", fragte ich ihn einfach und versuchte so finster wie möglich zurückzugucken.

Doch stattdessen, dass er mich beleidigt oder so in Ruhe ließ, hellte sich seine Mine auf und er meinte: „Ok, es ist wirklich nur deine übliche Hab-nicht-genug-Schönheitsschlaf-bekommen-Phase. Das legt sich ja schnell wieder".

Eine giftige Antwort musste ich mir leider verkneifen, da Snape in dem Moment mit dem Unterricht begann.

Keine 5 Sekunden, in denen ich natürlich voll und ganz Snapes Gerede gelauscht hatte, klopfte es an der Tür.

Auf Snapes sehr böse geknurrtes „Herein" öffnete sich die Tür und herein traten Malfoy und Zabini. Ich glaubs jawohl nicht...

Ich musste mich absolut dazu zwingen die beiden nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Das war echt eine Frechheit, outen konnten sich die beiden nicht, aber dann so _auffällig _sein.

Malfoy schien das Zuspätkommen jedenfalls peinlich zu sein, obwohl Snape den beiden eh keine Punkte abziehen würde, aber Zabini grinste wie sonst auch immer. Dieser Typ war einfach nur unverschämt, also echt.

Ich war der einzige, der die beiden weiterhin anstarrte, als sie zu ihrem Platz gingen, denn Snape hatte wieder angefangen zu reden.

Ok besonders spannend war es nicht, zu sehen wie Malfoy sich jetzt so leise wie möglich hinsetzte und Zabini sich auch auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen ließ.

Trotzdem konnte ich den Blick nicht von ihnen abwenden.

Und dann plötzlich- hätte ich mal doch lieber dem Unterricht weiter zugehört, verdammt- drehte Zabini seinen Kopf etwas nach hinten und... sah mich genau an.

_Und grinste. _


End file.
